Got 'Til Its Gone
by teejay1689
Summary: Paul is caught in the middle. Does he follow the orders of his pack, or does he break the rules with a forbidden love? Paul/OC slash
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: First and foremost, thank you for clicking on the story. It does have some sort of slash. I would like to thank my super duper awesome beta-readed/editor/best friend Lin. If you like wrestling fics, check her out at LinKiePu.

I'm not much of a writer, but i was in the zone. I was curious to see how the story would do in the ff world. Plus, there are very little stories about Paul. He seems like such a deep, complex character.

Any who, please enjoy and review!

----

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Frustrated with his own actions, Paul began to punch himself in the face. He realized he had hurt the only person he had ever loved. The one that loved him for him. "I gotta find him."

Paul bolted towards the nearest covering of trees. He knew what he had to do. He had to make things right. His world revolved around Frankie. Although Paul was ill-tempered, Frankie looked past the anger. He dug deeper. He was the only person that could calm his rage. Without Frankie in his life, Paul would have never seen true love.

Powdery snow fell from the midnight sky on the La Push reservation. The full moon glowed behind ominous clouds. It was cold out for any human, but not for a wolf.

Paul knew he would have a difficult time finding his soul mate on foot. On the other hand, his senses were heightened in his other form. He would be able to cover more ground on all fours. Behind the safety of the thick woods, Paul ripped through his clothes to transform into a wolf.

The enormous silver wolf pointed his muzzle into the air. Where could he be? He began to sniff out Frankie's distinct scent. Paul caught a faint whiff of a familiar warm smell towards the east. Instantly, he was off and running.

_Who the hell is that? What a fucking fag. _Snickers from his pack brothers came into his mind. Paul shook his head, trying to rid the reminders. It only fueled the wolf to run faster.

He was getting close; Frankie's scent was getting stronger. Paul began to take in the other smells in the air; sand, seawater, driftwood. He started to realize where he was headed.

The dense forest immediately turned into a sandy beach. The gray wolf leaped on to the moist sand and skidded to a halt. He was exposed to any eyes still lingering on the beach, but he didn't care. Paul dashed to the fallen driftwood, where he first laid eyes on Frankie.

He was there, in a fetal position on the ground next to the driftwood. Frankie was shivering under a thin sheet of snow.

Small whimpers escaped Paul's mouth. He was unsure what to make of the situation. He advanced towards his fallen love. _Why_, was all he could think about. He stood near Frankie. Paul lowered his muzzle to his beau. He gave him a wolf-kiss—he licked his face.

Paul felt undeniably defeated. Feeling extremely weak, he fell to the ground next to Frankie and laid his head on top the smaller form's body.

Restless, Paul slowly closed his eyes. Images of earlier had bombarded his dreams.

--

"Who the fuck is that?" Embry called out to his pack brothers. He picked out an individual walking in the distance. He didn't fit the average stats of a Quillete boy. He was much smaller, and thinner. The pack snickered in unison. All but one.

"That's Frankie Redwood," Paul stated. "He just moved here not too long ago." The others were all puzzled by his response.

"You know him?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him a couple of times. He's cool. Funny too," Paul smiled and laughed.

"Awww, don't tell me you're fucking gay," Sam bellowed. He didn't want any weak fags in his pack. "Are you, Paul?"

"Hell no!" Paul said in defense. "I ain't a fag."

"Prove it!" shouted Jared.

Sam smirked and agreed. He stood up and looked Paul in the eyes, "beat up Frankie, right here, right now. Prove to me you deserve to be in my pack. Unless you're a homo."

Paul was absolutely unsure of what to do. He had just met Frankie. He was a nice guy. Different from any other person he met. Paul was drawn to Frankie. But he wanted to stay in Sam's pack. Paul hated being called a gay, because he wasn't. Or was he?

"So what, Paul? You gonna do it?" Sam was waiting for a response.

Paul nodded, "yeah sure." He turned around and ran to Frankie. "Hey" he called out.

Frankie looked up in confusion. He saw Paul in the distance. "Oh hey, Paul," a small smile formed on his face.

Paul's heart dropped. Should he hurt his new friend to establish his membership to the pack? Or abandon the command of the alpha to protect a growing relationship.

"Sorry," he quickly said under his breath. Paul clenched his teeth, pulled back his arm and punched Frankie's lights out. He stood over the fallen body. "We don't want fags on our land!" In the distance, Paul heard Sam and the others cheer his clear knock out.

---


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's note: We are going back in time. Again, thanks for clicking and reading. A big thank you to my Beta, LinKiePu. Don't forget to Review! I'd like to hear your thoughts and comments on GTIG.*

I just about had it. It was 2 in the afternoon, and I diagnosed myself with cabin fever. I had been unloading and unpacking boxes for days. An exploration of my new surroundings was in need for my illness.

I grabbed a jacket and keys from my dresser and dashed down the stairs. "Mom, I'm gonna check the beach," I called out.

"Ok hun. Get back soon."

As soon as I stepped out of the house, a cool October breeze hit my face. The trees along the driveway left yellow and orange leaves on the ground. They danced in the wind. In no rush, I got into my car and drove off.

It was definitely a change from city life. My towering skyscrapers were replaced with lush evergreen forests that went on for miles. The concrete sidewalks were now dirt paths. It was something to get used to.

The drive to the nearest beach didn't take long. I parked my car in the lot and stood on the sand, motionless. I was in awe. The crashing waves were like music to my ears. It was definitely the medicine I needed.

I decided to walk along the water's edge. Step by step, my mind became clear. There was something so spiritual about this place. Meditation was in order.

I found a large piece of drift wood off to the side. It seemed like the perfect place to gather my thoughts.

The sun was nearing the horizon; I decided it was time to go. Goosebumps traveled from my arms, down to my spine. The wind was picking up. I stood up and dusted myself off.

I suddenly heard russling in the trees a couple yards from me. I didn't want to be dinner of some hungry bear. The sound of leaves crunching became louder. I couldn't move my feet; I was frozen. I held my breath, wrapping my arms around body. I was ready to drop to the ground and tuck my legs in the fetal position. What I learned from boy scouts-play dead. It was the only thing I could remember.

I heard a growl, causing my pulse to quicken. My breathing became shorter and faster. What should I do? Make a run for it or just play dead? Before I could make a decision, I saw a figure creep out of the foliage.

He was beautiful, like no one I've ever seen before. I've seen some of the guys on the res, but they couldn't compare to this man. My eyes couldn't help themselves. His body was built with smooth muscles. His skin was russet and his hair was black. He wore shorts that hung slightly below his belly button. My jaw fell open. It was as if he came from the heavens. "...wow," escaped my mouth.

The russet man turned to face me. His brows furrowed. "Who are you," his velvet voice demanded.

I almost forgot my own name. "Frankie, Frankie Redwood. And you are?"

"Listen Frankie, you need to get out of here."


End file.
